missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Fan generated content
Mission: Impossible Operation Havoc (Fan Film) Mission: Impossible Operation Havoc is a 2012 fan film based on the Mission: Impossible Television Series. The film depicts the IMFA (Impossible Missions Force Australia) and their struggles against Australia's Crime Lords. The fan film is a hit and since has become the number one M:I fan film. Story The story begins with Jack Hudson, a member of the IMFA, on the run from unknown terrorists. Jack makes his way across the bridge over the highway and finds a phone dropped by one of his pursuers. He finds something on the phone and quickly writes it onto his hand. Jack almost escapes just before he is sniped from the distance and instantly killed. The word Havoc is seen left on his hand. Six months later, IMFA captain, Kyle Williams and his second in command, Richtor Solus, investigate a warehouse to find clues as to what Havoc is. During the six months, Kyle has been determined to discover who killed Jack and what Havoc means. Kyle's team, including Richtor, James and Ben, continue to investigate the Havoc operation. The investigation leads Kyle to believe that Australian Crime Lord, John Valeri is behind Havoc and Jack's death. James deciphers a message online to a location where an exchange is being made. Kyle and Richtor investigate and discover a USB at the location. After analysing it, James discovers the USB has the file Havoc in it and initially discovers that Havoc is a computer virus that closes down Naval and government defences and opens up Australia to attack. Ben begins to worry about RIchtor as he is hardly ever seen around the base. After confirming that Valeri is behind the virus and the death of Jack, Kyle and Richtor are ordered to take out Valeri. At the location, Kyle is hesitant to take the shot on Valeri, but pursuasion from Richtor, Kyle takes the shot and kills Valeri. Back at the base, the four members celebrate the end of the mission and mourn Jack's death. Richtor then shoots Ben, killing him, and James. Kyle, upstairs, hides for cover but is caught at gun point by Richtor. Richtor then reveals himself to be John Valeri and that all this time it has been him trying to get the Havoc virus. Kyle then gets into a physical fight with Richtor but is unsuccessful in defeating him. Richtor aims at Kyle, who is saved at the last minute by James who was only wounded by Richtor's gun shot, and shoots Richtor to save Kyle. Kyle and James awake the next day and mourn over the death of so many friends, including Richtor. Kyle states that he won't go to Richtor's funeral because he wants to remember him as a friend and not a foe. A figure is then seen walking in the park. He stops and sits on the seat. He looks up, revealing himself to be Richtor who is alive and well after his encounter with Kyle and James. He then gets up and walks off into the distance, waiting fro the right time to reveal himself. Category:Cultural Impact